With recent progress in the data processing technology, more systems are made which take into account user ergonomics. That is, more systems are made available which adjust to the user's environment, or adapt to various conditions that suit the user.
Ergonomics may include user interactions of various modalities, which may include interaction biometrics or interaction mechanic-metrics. User interaction biometrics may include stable patterns in the user's body or behavior related to interaction or the user's constant patterns that reflect the user's intentions or reactions. Such interaction biometrics may include conversational biometrics, behavioral biometrics, and speech biometrics in domains such as verification, identification or user emotional states. Interaction mechani-metrics are invariants in machine interface in response to the user's interaction with the interface.
In operation, a user connects to the voice processing system to request access to any of a plurality of different applications, including directory assistance, e-commerce, voice-mail, personal information management, database access and the like. The interaction between the user and the voice processing systems may take many forms, including: a remote user dialing into a computerized voice response system, a user speaking in a microphone on a desktop computer connected to a network or a voice processing system in an automobile, a user of portable digital assistants connected to a wireless network, a user as a participant of a meeting with several microphones around the room, or a user of other devices with speech input capability.
The various modalities of the user's interactions with the voice processing system may include interaction biometrics, such as the user's speech pattern, and interaction mechani-metrics, such as a triggering of an event such as the user's selection of a button. Based on the user's interaction, the various applications are accessed by the user, and feedback is provided to the user.